Season 2 Drabbles
by anthfan
Summary: A place to put any and all drabbles I come up with for season 2 episodes. Chapters are not connected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thought with the new season I should start a new place to put all the new drabbles I'm surely going to be writing with each episode that comes out. **

**For this one I needed some explanation for why Felicity was in on that meeting. **

**Enjoy!**

Felicity had done the research on Isabel Rochev because she knew Oliver was going to need every tool in his arsenal when he went up against that woman. He'd looked over it in the car, his brows drawing closer together with every sentence she'd compiled on the long list of companies left in Isabel's wake.

He'd shut the folder with more force than necessary and laid it on the seat between them, his hand resting on top. There was a long pause as he stared out the window, and when he finally spoke he didn't look at her. "I need you there tomorrow."

"What?" she blurted out, not understanding what he meant.

"At the meeting with her." he said tapping the folder once as he turned sharp eyes her direction.

Felicity looked at him in disbelief, "Oliver...I'm sure you'd rather have the CFO or the board members there instead."

"I don't know them. I don't trust them." he said pointedly, and everything he wasn't saying made her chest fill with pride.

"Okay," she said softly, her fingers twitching against her will, as if they were going to close the six inches between them and touch his hand, but she curled them into her palm and adjusted her glasses instead.

She wasn't going to dwell on what it did to her to hear Oliver say he needed her - that he trusted her over people whose actual jobs were to advise him on matters like these. She still felt like they were on precarious ground with him, not sure if he was going to be around the next time she looked up. But he'd come back, and for now she'd be happy with that.

There were some strange looks when she showed up on the executive level the next morning but she ignored them and pretended like she was supposed to be there. Isabel Rochev was exactly as she appeared and Felicity spent as little time as possible with her. When she'd introduced herself there had been an obvious sizing up.

"What exactly is your position at Queen Consolidated?" Rochev asked,

Felicity swallowed hard and felt a brief flare of panic, a member of the IT department wouldn't have the need to be in on that meeting. "I'm Mr. Queen's...Executive Consultant." she said, amazed at how easily the lie rolled off her tongue.

Isabel arched one perfectly manicured eyebrow. "I'm afraid I missed that on the org chart." she said smoothly,

"It's a relatively new position." Felicity countered and fought to control the flush she could feel creeping up her neck as the woman eyed her

"I'm sure it was...well earned." the meaning in her tone wasn't lost at all.

Felicity gave a small tilt of her head and excused herself when a member of the Stellmore team stepped up to talk to Isabel.

She saw Oliver approaching through the glass doors and pushed it open as he neared. "Good you're here, they're in the conference room and no one's eating the bagels." she told him as he stepped past her.

He nodded but before he could enter she laid a hand on his arm, "You should probably know that I just gave myself a _really_ big promotion and it's possible Isabel Rochev thinks we're sleeping together." she pressed her lips together and gave him her most innocent smile.

When he didn't respond her hands began to wave in front of her. "I'm sorry. It's just...I'm an IT girl, I shouldn't be here. She asked what I did and...I panicked. I told her I was your Executive Consultant. I don't even know what that is. I made it up. Is it a thing? And then...well, she's a very calculating woman and her eyes are just like piercing into your soul when she looks at you. So she, of course, just implied that I hadn't exactly gotten the job due to my stellar work ethic and the fact that I'm a genius but rather for my prowess in the bedroom, which isn't to say that I don't have any prowess in the bedroom, but she specifically implied that it was your bedroom, and...oh god, I'm still talking." Oliver's eyes held hers as he reached out to cup her elbow and she had to work fast to convince herself that the slight darkening she saw in his eyes was due to the lighting in the room and not for any other reason.

"Felicity, it's okay. I don't know what an Executive Consultant is but considered yourself hired." his smile was genuine and she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

Just as he turned to enter the boardroom he stopped and looked back at her, "I missed your rambles. Now how about we go save this company."

He opened the door and motioned for her to go ahead of him. She walked in, head just held a little bit higher, and when Isabel Rochev caught her eye and tried to stare her down Felicity didn't blink.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Needed something more with the crashing through the window scene. **

When she'd gotten dressed that morning Felicity had spent a lot of time choosing the right outfit. Some sort of instinctive, female intuition had told her Isabel Rochev would be wearing red. It meant power, and control, and was a way for her to command attention the second she walked into a room. Felicity had a red dress too, well, it was more pink than red, but it was close. She considered wearing it knowing it would send a message, but she wasn't sure how Oliver was going to play this and she didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize his approach.

So she'd gone with the blue. It was new and she hadn't had a chance to wear it yet. Blue was calming and secure, and shouted her loyalty to Oliver louder than anything she could have said. Rochev would know that as soon as she saw her.

What Felicity hadn't expected was that five minutes after the meeting had begun the four hooded vigilante copycats would be bursting into the board room to go after Oliver.

As she lay pressed to the floor, Digg above her returning fire she didn't panic. She heard him yelling at Oliver to fall back and she whipped her head around. Her eyes met Oliver's and everything he didn't have time to say to her was communicated in that instant. He couldn't take the men out. He couldn't risk showing Isabel what he was capable of. He had to be Oliver Queen right then and no one else.

Digg kept shooting and she hunkered back down as more glass fell. There was movement behind her and she saw Oliver getting Isabel out of the way.

Felicity would never know what possessed her to do what she did next. Oliver's back was to the door and one of the gunmen had made his way around. Digg had moved to get a better shot, leaving her beneath the protection of the conference table. She saw the gun raise, aimed at Oliver and she just acted.

A broken bit of board was between her and him. She grabbed it and swung, not even realizing she'd put her back to three armed men.

Oliver turned just as the assailant went down, his eyes wide when he'd saw what she'd done. And then he was knocking her to the ground as machine gun fire rained above their heads. Her left side hit hard and a grunt of pain escaped her lips but there was no time to waste on it because Oliver's hands were on her arms pulling her to her feet.

They were moving before she was even fully upright. The office space adjacent to the boardroom had been mostly destroyed already. The exit to the left was blocked now but Oliver wasn't even looking that direction. His pace increased as he wrapped a hand around her, his palm covering the open cut out of her dress.

By the time she realized what he was planning on doing it was too late. All she could do was grab hold of him and hang on. She trusted him. Whatever split second decision he'd made she would trust because she had no other option, and because she knew he'd keep her safe.

Gunfire erupted just as they approached the window and she saw Oliver's hand grasp the chain to the blinds. He turned his body at the last moment as the window pane exploded behind them, his back going through first.

For a moment she was separated from him, weightless and falling until his arm banded about her waist and secured her to his chest. One arm was the only thing keeping her from plummeting to certain death, but there was no time to dwell on how far up they were because the chain had run out.

Momentum swung them back towards the building. Oliver canted his body so his legs struck the glass first. They were going too fast though and he lost his hold on her as they crashed through yet another window.

She didn't see much. Flashing images of another office as they skidded overtop a desk and then nothing as they came to sudden halt on the floor.

Felicity raised her head slowly, papers and bits of glass still settling around them. She could hear Oliver to her left and the knowledge that he was alive was enough for her.

Just as she was turning her head towards him his hand came out, pushing hair out the way so he could see her. There was a look of desperation on his face. A need to see if she was alright that would have taken her breath away had there been any in her lungs right then.

She watched as he pushed himself towards her, fingers just brushing over her cheek now and the heart that was threatening to thrum out of her chest skipped a beat.

The glass she was laying on bit into her. She went to get up but he stopped her, his hand falling to her arm and squeezing lightly.

"No, don't move." his voice was gruff and strained. He jumped to his feet and she couldn't help but see the grimace he gave. She wondered how hurt he was although she knew he'd never admit to it.

She wasn't expecting him to lean down and lift her straight to her feet. He set her down securely but didn't let go of her arms. One at a time he lifted them in front of him and carefully brushed loose glass from where it had dug into her skin. She tried not to wince over the slight cuts she had, in the grand scope of things if that's all that was wrong with her she got off lucky.

When he knelt slightly and began brushing over her hips and thighs she jumped, but he didn't stop. A hand across her knee and lower leg finally made her grab his arm and pull him back up. "It's okay. I'm fine." she told him in a wavery voice as the first tremor ran through her. His eyes locked with hers and she didn't know how to process what she saw.

His hand reached out and adjusted her glasses before he slid his palm around through her hair to cup the back of her head. She let out a ragged breath as he pulled her towards him, her hands clutching his lapels as she released some of the fear that had filled her.

"I hope you're not trying some sort of immersive therapy on me to cure my fear of heights." she mumbled into him. "I don't think it's working."

His chest moved under her cheek, but it wasn't quite a laugh. She could feel his hand on her head and her stomach flipped until she realized he was picking glass out of her hair. She gave herself one more moment and then pulled back to give him a tight smile. He didn't look so frantic anymore. The wild look that had been in his eyes had dissipated.

On shaky legs she made herself back away. "How did we do that?" she asked in awe as she cautiously approached the window and looked out.

"It was either jump out the window and have a chance of making it or get shot. I chose the window." he said as he came up behind her.

"Good choice." she said around a tight throat.

He grabbed her hand in his and gave her a tug, "Come on, we need to get back up there."

"Do you think they're gone?" she asked worriedly

"I don't know, but building security would have responded by now and the police should be on their way." he didn't look back as he towed her out into the hallway and through the door to the stairwell.

She saw the tension in him ratchet back up as they climbed the stairs. Her legs felt loose and wobbly and she kept tripping as she tried to keep up with him. "Sorry, my legs feel like they're made of rubber." she said after she'd caught herself on the railing again.

"It's just the adrenaline." he told her, but he did slow his pace some.

When they reached the door to the executive level he pulled her tight behind him, his hand like a vise around her wrist. She held her breath as he listened for sounds of gunfire. "Sounds like they're gone." he stated, opening the door slightly and peering down the hall.

"Stay here." he ordered pushing her flush against the wall next to the door, his hand heavy across her middle.

She didn't even have a chance to respond before he was gone, the door falling shut with a click.

It had only been a couple of minutes but it felt like hours before he came back. "It's clear." he said, and grabbed her hand again.

As they entered the board room she gasped. The damage was beyond description. One of the Stellmore representative sat off to the side holding a towel to his arm but everyone else seemed to be unharmed.

Digg approached quickly from where he'd been talking with the security guards who had responded. "You two alright?" he asked quickly his eyes cutting over them looking for injury.

"Fine." Oliver said sharply, "Did they get away?"

Digg sighed and nodded, "When you two went out the window they took off." there was a reprimand in his tone. Without even having to say the words he was able to convey his dissatisfaction with Oliver's escape route.

"Sure you're okay?" Digg asked again, this time directed specifically at Felicity.

She gave him a nod, "Yeah, swinging through the air is apparently our thing now."

Digg gave a snort of laughter, "I'd say try to not make a habit out of it but...I think it's too late for that."

Oliver began to reply but Digg's eyes cut over his head, "Shark at your six." he said under his breath and turned away.

They both pivoted to see Isabel heading their way, not looking at all like she'd almost been killed.

"Not exactly how I expected this meeting to go, ." she said evenly,

"Are you alright, Ms. Rochev?" Oliver asked politely,

"I'm fine." she replied shortly, "You and your...associate?" her eyes very deliberately cut down to where Felicity realized with dawning horror that Oliver still had hold of her hand.

She tried to slip it out but he held tight and she fought the urge to look at him in shock.

"We're unharmed." Oliver motioned to one of the security guards to come over.

"Please escort Ms. Rochev and her team to an office down the hall where they can wait comfortably until the police have arrived." he directed. Felicity didn't miss the small flare of fire in the other's woman's eyes at being removed so effectively.

They watched as she was led away and it wasn't until she was out of sight that Oliver finally let go of Felicity's hand.


	3. Chapter 3-who taught you to shave?

**A/N: Spoilers ahead! Unknown season 2 episode: Drabble from the quick vine that was posted with Felicity wiping blood off of Oliver's face.**

Felicity look anxiously between the door and her watch. She'd taken her comm link out twenty minutes earlier when Oliver had said he was done with the mission. Now she was waiting for him to come do his other job as CEO of Queen Consolidated at the annual charity gala held at the Starling City Country Club.

She'd been making excuses and fielding investors, and board members for almost an hour. Her long navy dress was tight to the knees and made walking quickly a bitch, but she'd spotted Isabel Rochev heading her way and she needed to check in with Digg again to find out what was going on.

Ducking down a hallway she pulled the earpiece back out and slipped it on. "Oliver! Where the hell are you?" she hissed.

"Almost there, Felicity." It was Digg that answered, "He changed in the car so he'll be able to come right in."

"Well get him here quick, people are starting to notice, and possibly think he has some sort of prostate problem since I probably told Theodore Martin Oliver had gone to the bathroom more than once." a waiter passed her with a strange look but she just gave him a tight smile and walked to the other side of the hall.

"Pulling up now." Digg said,

"Out back! He can't come through the front!" she admonished and Digg sighed heavily,

"Felicity, I know what I'm doing."

She turned and saw Oliver striding down the hall behind her buttoning his tuxedo jacket as he did. Felicity hurried as fast as she could and intercepted him halfway. She adjusted his bowtie which lay a little crooked and checked his cuff links as she gave him a quick rundown of what she'd told people he'd been doing and who he needed to talk to first.

They came around the corner and were immediately stopped by Isabel Rochev.

"Mr. Queen, how nice of you to join us this evening." she said scathingly

Oliver just gave her a charming smile, "I'm sorry, I was called away unexpectedly."

Felicity stood to the side, eyes roaming the rest of the attendees to see if anyone else was heading their way. When Isabel gasped lightly, Felicity's eyes flew up to see the woman staring at Oliver. "Is that blood on your face?"

Felicity went cold and followed Isabel's eyes to Oliver's face. Immediately she saw there was blood splattered along his jawline.

Oliver to his credit didn't blink. He gave her a lift of one eyebrow and brought his hand up to the other side of his face.

One glance at Isabel let Felicity know she wasn't buying it. Oliver was the worst liar.

Without thought Felicity acted. Her hands flew to Oliver's face, cupping his jaw so he couldn't get away from her. Her thumb rubbed across his stubble, but the blood was dried and stubborn and didn't wipe away immediately.

"Who taught you how to shave, mister?" she blurted out with a laugh, not daring to look anywhere but at him. A lump formed in her throat when she realized what she was doing but she knew she had to commit. Amazingly Oliver went with it. He didn't pull back and he didn't get angry at her.

She ran her thumb under his jaw a bit and...dear god she thought he'd closed his eyes for a split second and leaned into her hand. Swallowing heavily she got the last bit to come off and let her hands fall away.

"Sorry," she mouthed. He gave her a look that didn't amount to anything more than a slight narrowing of his eyes and then turned his attention back to Isabel, ignoring the look the woman was giving her and Oliver. God only knew what she thought about them now.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. As they walked out at the end of the night and climbed into the back seat of the car where Digg was waiting she sat back with a long sigh.

"We're stocking all the cars with wet wipes from now on." she said without looking at Oliver.

She could almost hear his grin as he settled in next to her, "I don't know. Your method wasn't so bad."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Drabble from 2x02-"Identity" needed to work out some feels. Also needed them to go back to the lair after the China White/Bronze Tiger fight. **

**Enjoy!**

Fooling the Starling City PD had definitely been one of the highlights of her day. To be honest she hadn't expected Oliver to spring the whole 'executive assistant' thing on her. She hadn't even considered that aspect of what they did, how being more accessible to him during the day would help with what they did at night. After she'd cooled down some she realized it made sense. But that didn't mean it still didn't sting, or that she was happy about it.

She'd felt like all she'd done for the past few days was rail on him about one thing or another and when she'd gone home that first night she realized she was angry at him.

He'd left. He'd disappeared off the continent and left her a million dollars like that meant something. She didn't know what was worse, that he thought he could buy her off, or that he thought she'd take it.

She had taken it in the end, but she'd used it to redo the lair. She hadn't spent a penny on herself. She'd invested in better systems and data mining programs that rivaled those of the NSA, and she used them to track him down.

And five months after the Glades she was still angry, maybe because after she'd flown halfway around the world with Digg and jumped out of a damn plane to convince Oliver to return he'd walked back in like he truly had been on vacation in Europe the entire time.

There were changes, she couldn't say there weren't, but she'd never received any closure. She still woke up at least once a week with the foundry crashing around her. Digg had been a wreck after Carly and it took weeks of coaxing to get him to open up about it and talk to her. So when Oliver had started making dinner plans and asking about Carly it hurt her to see how much it affected Digg and how much Oliver didn't seem to notice.

It had been cathartic to go off on him, even if it was in defense of Digg. It wasn't until after Oliver had left that she realized he'd actually listened to her. That gave her pause. The old Oliver wouldn't have done that.

So when she had to call him just as he was about to enter the fundraiser and tell him another FEMA delivery was being hit she genuinely felt for his predicament. He was very much floundering, as CEO and as the hero he so desperately wanted to be.

As her fingers flew over the keyboard sending the fake video footage to the SCPD she realized with a pang that she needed to dial back how much she was letting him get to her. He was trying. And he was listening. And that meant something.

When she felt that she'd adequately distracted the police enough to give Oliver and Digg time to intercept the latest transport she flicked on her comm link. "How's it going?"

She wasn't expecting the silence and her heart leapt into her throat. The last time this had happened her entire world had fallen apart around her. Literally.

"Digg?" she asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

There was a long pause and then finally a reply, "On the way back." but she could hear the strain.

"What's wrong? Are you guys okay?"

There was another pause that had her mind whirling before he answered, "You might want to get the med bay ready."

"Oh god!" she exclaimed,

"Just need a little patching up. We'll be there in ten."

'A little patching up' usually meant sutures, and possibly a blood transfusion. Her chair rolled away from her as she stood up and ran to get the supplies.

Trying to block memories of the earthquake from her mind she forced her shaking hands to work. They came through the side entrance only a few minutes later.

Digg looked okay at first glance, but he was carrying the bow and had his other arm under Oliver's shoulder.

Felicity raced forward to his other side, "What happened?" she demanded as she wrapped her arm around his waist, her hand immediately encountering something warm and sticky along his left side. She pulled back in shock to see blood.

"Did you get stabbed?" she could hear the frantic tone in her voice but knew there would be no way to stop it. She pressed her hand over the spot as Oliver groaned and leaned more of his weight on her.

They eased him onto the table, his legs hanging over the edge and she quickly skirted around the front of him so she could keep pressure on the wound.

"That new Triad member has some nasty claws." Digg said as he rolled over the cart she'd prepared. Under the light she could see the bruising around his face and the blood along his arm.

"I've got him, clean yourself up." she told him and turned back to Oliver.

"We got one of them." he said, his eyes focused on the floor. She didn't like when he got quiet and introspective, it usually didn't end well.

With one hand she undid the buckle for his quiver and let it fall behind him. The zipper on the jacket was next. He helped shrug out of the one sleeve and as she slipped it off the other arm she fingered the inch long slit in the back where the blade had gone through.

"T-shirt too." she ordered as she turned to grab gauze pads. When she looked back he was struggling to get it over his head and she helped ease the fabric off before finally getting a good look at his wounds.

After she'd wiped away most of the blood she knew it was deep. "Digg...ugh...stitches." she said swallowing heavily.

"I'll be right there. Just keep it covered." he directed

Felicity gladly placed a fresh piece of gauze over the area and held it down with the palm of her hand, wincing when she saw Oliver's slight flinch of pain. "Sorry,"

She picked up the jacket again with her free hand and ran her fingers over the now damaged leather. "Apparently I need to be researching better materials to make your suit out of. Like maybe kevlar." her worry came across as anger, her knees a bit wobbly at the thought of how badly he could have been hurt.

"I still need to be able to move in it, Felicity." he said between clenched teeth, shifting away from her slightly on the table.

"Yes, because breathable fabric is definitely a bigger priority than protecting your vital organs from being skewered!" her voice had gone high again, with a slight crack that made her look away. Oliver took the jacket from her, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

"I'm okay." he said deliberately and all she could do was nod.

She let Digg take over and busied herself cleaning the claw marks on Oliver's shoulder, none of them speaking while they worked. When she was done she tossed the soiled supplies in the trash and wandered to the nearest screen, reading the close captioning as it scrolled by.

"I'm sure the Alderman doesn't have much good to say about me." he said from behind her, trying not to groan as he tugged on a pullover. She reached out automatically and pulled the hem down, trying to ignore the burst of warmth she felt when her knuckles accidentally dragged over his abdomen.

Felicity cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses before turning back to the screen. "No, not really."

His head fell back with a sigh and she could see the strain he was under. While her previous anger hadn't completely vanished, it had dimmed somewhat. Oliver was making sacrifices just like the rest of them.

"I'm sorry." he said suddenly and she turned completely on her heel to face him.

"For what?"

"For not talking to you about the job."

She set her mouth in a thin line and returned his look. "Yeah, that may have been a good place to start."

His eyes shut briefly before he spoke, "I just made the decision. Because I need you with me. I know you're better than just a secretary, that's why I chose you. None of this would happen without you." his arm swept around the space but she couldn't drop her gaze from his and she couldn't stop the rush in her stomach at his words. "I know this will bring up questions and possibly put you in positions you find insulting and if you really want me to find an alternative solution I will."

He was genuine. She could see the apology written in his eyes, and she knew if she wanted something else he'd make it happen. But she also knew he was right. As his executive assistant she could go everywhere with him and Digg and no one would question it. It was the perfect cover, the perfect secret identity.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mr. Queen." she said with a slight tilt of her chin. The way his eyes lit up at her words was all the evidence she needed to know she'd done the right thing.

"That's very good news, Ms. Smoak." he replied, the corner of his mouth ticking up. When he held out his hand she took it was a quirk of her eyebrow and a vague sense of deja vu.

His hand enveloped hers and then he leaned in so close his breath made her hair move, "I promise to never ask you to get me coffee."

Heart suddenly caught in her throat she felt his hand grip hers tighter, his thumb rubbing over the back of her hand.

"Deal."


	5. Chapter 5-2x02 Felicity Finds Out

**A/N: 2x02 Just a little thing to explore how Felicity found out she was Oliver's new Executive Assistant. **

Felicity was already running late for work so when she arrived in the lobby of Queen Consolidated from the parking garage elevator she was not expecting to be stopped by security.

"Ms. Smoak!" her name echoed across the slick chrome and marble covered surfaces and her head whipped to the right to see one of the regular guards holding his hand up.

Her heels clicked as she crossed the floor, already digging her phone out of her bag incase she had missed an emergency call from Oliver, but she remembered him saying he and Digg were going to do a drive by at Glades Memorial before they came in that morning.

However, there was nothing on her screen save an email from HR that had just popped up and a weird text from Digg that just said "Don't hurt him too badly"

With a shrug she slid her phone back in her bag and took the last few steps to the desk.

"Yes?" she asked

The guard slid over a new I.D card and a set of keys which she took automatically and then looked at in confusion. "I'm sorry, but what is this for? I already have an employee I.D card. I actually wrote the encryption software for the scanners we use so…"

"That's your new card." he said

"Okay" she drew out, "But why do I have a new card, and what's with the keys?"

"Standard protocol for the Executive Assistant to the CEO. Those keys are to Mr. Queen's direct office and his outer office. You and the chief of security have the only two sets."

Felicity stared at him dumbly before her eyes dropped to the card in her hand. The picture was the one that had been on her card since she'd started at Queen Consolidated, but instead of saying 'IT Department' it now said 'Executive Assistant, CEO'.

The hysterical laugh that bubbled up from her throat broke free and she shook her head as she handed the keys and card back to the perplexed security guard. "Good one. I'll be sure and tell the guys in IT they had me going for a minute. You have a nice day, but I've got to get moving, I'm already late."

She was almost to the elevators she normally took when the guard caught up to her. "Ms. Smoak! This isn't a joke." he called.

Slowly she turned and saw he was holding out the keys and card once again. A slow dawning horror spread over her as Digg's text suddenly made all too much sense. "You're kidding me." she said breathlessly, "He can't be serious?"

The guard looked like he wanted nothing more than to not be standing in front of her right then. "I'm sorry ma'am, but Mr. Queen himself called to make sure you were given these this morning."

Felicity swallowed tightly and pressed her lips into a thin line as she took the offending items. The keys dropped into her bag and the sharp edge of the card cut into her palm as she gripped it hard. "Thank you, I'll be sure to discuss this with him when he arrives." she said through almost clenched teeth.

She pivoted sharply to cover the last few feet to the elevator when the guard reached out and took her elbow. "The Executive elevator, Ms. Smaok."

She nodded once and stepped forward. Hardly anyone had access to this elevator, but she wasn't surprised when her card swiped through the reader and it lit up green, the doors opening immediately.

When they shut she realized there weren't even numbers to choose. It was a straight shot to the top level, giving her thirty-nine stories to fume.

****Anger coursing through her she took her phone back out and pulled up the text from Digg. Her reply was short._ 'Stay out of my way John Diggle, if you know what's good for you.'___


	6. Chapter 6-2x03-after Felicity gets hurt

**A/N: 2x03-after Felicity gets hurt. Just a little follow up that needed to happen. Tried to keep it as canonish as possible. **

She'd been so sure of herself when she'd stood up and told Oliver and Digg she'd do this. She'd be the bait. She'd go and buy the face cream and walk out onto the streets and wait for a psychopathic murderer to snatch her. Easy.

By the fourth store her false bravado was long gone. This was the fourth time now she'd walked out of a store and tried not to run. Tried to calm her racing heart. Tried not to scan the rooftops for Oliver.

But something felt different this time. The fine hairs on the back of her neck raised and she couldn't keep the tremor out of her voice when she spoke. She knew they were all there, that they all had eyes on her. Even Digg, who Lance didn't know about. It had taken everything in her not to look at him as she'd walked past the car he was in.

Her mistake was to not watch where she was going.

She thought she'd been scared before. The casino had been scary. Gun held to her head. Scary. Helena holding a crossbow on her. Scary.

Being grabbed by a man who turned women into dolls was on par with the foundry crumbling around her as the Glades fell. Terrified was a better adjective.

She barely got a scream out before a hard hand was clamped over her mouth and she was being dragged into a back alley.

She heard them in her ear, Digg's muffled curse and Lance calling for backup. Oliver was silent but that was because she knew he was running.

Mathis was strong, but his moves were desperate and sloppy. Somehow over the rush of blood to her ears she heard the unmistakable sound of an arrow cutting through the air and Mathis jerked back some, but it was enough. She fought out of his hold, pushing off him as she tore from his arms. He lunged at her, just catching her back.

Her momentum was too strong and Mathis knocked her off balance just enough to send her sprawling forward. Her head hit the unyielding concrete sending a burst of pain through her that left her dazed and breathless.

She lay slumped on the cold wet ground, unable to open her eyes. All she could feel was the pain radiating out from her head. Her entire world was throbbing agony as white lights burst behind her closed eyes.

Then Oliver was there. She couldn't open her eyes, but she could feel him, smell him, sense him. The space around her was suddenly safe.

His hand fell to her waist, "You alright? Don't move." he told her, as she dropped her hand to lay on his, wishing she could feel him instead of his glove. She wanted to tell him to go catch Mathis, but all she could think in her hurting, dazed state was how glad she was he was there. She reached for him with her other hand, or tried to at least, she only got as far as his boot. Her fingers tried to tighten over the leather, to let him know she'd be okay.

There was another presence next to her, and Oliver's voice again, "She hit her head." before his hand slipped away.

Digg was there, his hands gently probing through her hair until she groaned and tried to pull back when he found the spot.

"Hey, can you open your eyes?" he asked, and she tried.

Through half-slitted eyes she saw him hovering over her. "Good girl. Anything else hurt?"

She shook her head and regretted it immediately. A strong hand slid under her back and sat her up. The world spun and she leaned heavily into his shoulder as he gave her a moment.

"I hate to do this, but we've got to go. Lance has already called for backup." and before she could even process what he meant he was standing her up.

Her stomach rolled and it took her clutching his arm and taking several slow deep breaths before she didn't' feel like she was going to get sick.

Digg's arm wrapped around her waist, supporting almost all of her weight as he guided her out of the alleyway. When they reached the street she stopped him and turned back. "Wait, Oliver…" she mumbled

He kept her moving as fast as he dared, sirens were getting closer and she knew the last thing they needed was to be in the middle of that.

By the time they reached the car her feet were barely touching the ground, he sat her in the car and raced to the other side.

Digg kept up a steady stream of conversation on the way back to the lair and at some point a part of her brain that wasn't drowning in pain knew that he was doing it to keep her conscious. By the time they got back she was slumped against the window, hardly hearing what he was saying.

She remembered him carrying her down the stairs and laying her on the table. Something soft was slipped under her head, and when she winced against the bright lights he turned them down. He sat her up long enough to get her to swallow some pills and her head stung when he cleaned it up.

The next thing she knew was waking up to something cold on her head. She blinked open her eyes to see Oliver crouched in front of her as she lay on the couch. His hood was pushed back but the paint was gone and he held an ice pack to her head.

"Hey," she said hoarsely

"Hey," he replied

"Did you get him?" she asked, even though she could tell by the way his jaw was set he hadn't.

His head shook once, "No."

"Sorry, I should have…" she began but he cut her off by grabbing her wrist.

"Don't." he said forcefully, "Don't apologize."

His fingers wrapped around her loosely, the thumb lightly rubbing across her pulse point. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Tears pricked her eyes as the terror she'd felt earlier came flooding back. She took a shuddering breath and let it out slowly. "You're safe, I'll get him." he assured her and she tried to give him a smile.

He put the ice pack off to the side and pulled the blanket up higher his hand coasting over her shoulder as he did. Just as he went to stand up she tangled her fingers with his and gave them a squeeze. She let her hand fall out of his as her eyes shut.

She fell asleep to the comforting murmur of Oliver and Digg's voices and the smell of leather.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yes, another 2x03 drabble. This is due to humansrsuperior's fantastic artwork on tumblr. After I saw her latest sketch I got more 2x03 feels. **

**So enjoy another post Felicity gets hurt fic. Let me know you think!**

Lance's command to leave still echoed in his ears as Oliver scrambled up a metal catwalk and across support beams that kept him out of sight.

When he peered down he saw Felicity still on the ground, Digg crouched over her prone form.

Fear swept through him and he didn't hesitate to flip off of his perch, landing only a few feet away from them.

"What's wrong?" he demanded as he ran over, once again kneeling at her side.

"I'm not sure we should move her, but you don't want the questions that are going to come her way if we don't." Digg replied, his fingers on Felicity's wrist taking her pulse.

Oliver's jaw tightened as the sirens got closer; he had to make a decision. Slinging the bow to his back he slipped his arms under her and stood. "Meet us in the alley between Lexington and Twelfth." Digg nodded once before he raced away, being careful to keep hidden.

Felicity's arms weakly wound around his neck and he felt her head raise slightly as she looked around. "Oliver…" her fingers dug into his jacket pulling herself towards him, her face coming close to burrowing under the hood with his.

"Shhh, just hold on." he told her as her cheek came to lay against his shoulder.

"My head…" her voice was slurred in a way that worried him and as he crept into the shadows he wondered if he shouldn't have let Digg call an ambulance for her.

Without the use of his bow it took longer than he liked getting out of the abandoned warehouse. By the time he reached the car she was no longer conscious, her head rolled back, blond hair falling over his arm.

He got in quickly and laid her on the seat, crouching on the floorboard as he reached behind him to slam the door shut.

"Go!" Oliver ordered as he brushed loose strands from her face, his fingers searching for her injury. He found the swelling, but there was no blood he noted in relief.

Her pulse was strong, and her eyes looked a little off when he pulled her lids back to check, but nothing to cause him to yell for Digg to head to the nearest hospital.

He caught himself brushing a hand over her cheek and moved it quickly to her shoulder, keeping her in place on the seat as they went around a corner.

Digg pulled as close as he could to the back entrance to the club and Oliver wasted no time in climbing out with her in his arms once again. The door was being held open as he hurried down the stairs, Digg racing ahead to hit the lights and start pulling supplies out of the cabinets.

He laid her gently on the metal table, hating the sight of her there. She'd never been hurt before. It had always been him or Diggle and that was somehow okay. Seeing her there was wrong and it caused a twisting in his gut that threatened to bend him double if he didn't push it away.

He let Digg take over as he stepped back, shedding his bow and quiver, placing them in their proper place as if he could feel her eyes on him, silently reprimanding him if he didn't. The hood fell back, his steps slowing as he made his way to her side.

"She probably has a concussion." Digg said tightly, rolling the pulse oximeter close and placing the monitor on her finger as he turned on the machine. The numbers were on the low side of acceptable but they weren't bad.

Oliver felt a slight loosening of the fist that had tightened around his heart the second he'd seen her go down.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" he asked, eyes never leaving her.

Digg shrugged, "Might not be a bad idea, but there isn't anything I see that looks too bad. And there will be questions."

Oliver scraped a rough hand across his face and braced his palms on the table at her side. "Okay," he said finally. An ice pack was pressed against her head and Oliver took over holding it while Digg cleaned the small abrasions on her hands.

Her pale, limp form scared him, a feeling he wasn't used to having. His fingers twitched, wanting to reach out and touch her, but he was overly aware of Digg's presence.

"Why don't you go get changed. She might not wake up for a bit." Digg suggested, and Oliver initially balked, his guilt at letting her even agree to do this and watching it all to go to hell while Mathis got away taking over.

"Go on."

Reluctantly he headed for the bathroom. He changed in record time, and when he got back she was on the couch. A flare of...something went through him. He pushed it aside. Digg should have moved her. She didn't need to be laying on that cold hard table.

Oliver didn't say a thing as he pulled up a chair and grabbed the ice pack. It was all he could do.

"How long do we wait?" he asked tersely, finally allowing himself the right to touch her as he brushed loose hair from her temple and laid the pack where he felt the swelling.

"Give her some time to wake up." Digg said, his tone light but with an edge of concern.

Oliver held the ice pack for fifteen minutes and then removed it to hook her back up to the monitor. Digg came to stand behind him as they watched the numbers on the screen.

"She's doing better." Digg said unnecessarily, and all he could do was nod as he turned his attention back to Felicity.

It was a long half an hour before she began showing signs that she was waking up. Her face twisted, brows drawn together and she turned her head into the pillow. Finally, she blinked open confused eyes and looked at him.

His hand found hers as she tried to raise it to her still hurting head. "What happened?" she said quietly.

"Mathis got away." he said sullenly, unable to keep the failure he felt from his tone.

Her eyes fell shut again, but her fingers closed around his, "We'll get him." she half mumbled, her voice still low and weak.

"How do you feel?" he asked

"My head's killing me." she replied, wincing as she tried to adjust her position. He responded immediately by slipping a hand under her neck and lowering the pillow some.

"Thanks," she said on a sigh, unknowingly bringing their joined hands to lay across her middle.

"How about some painkillers?"

Her eyebrows raised, "Yeah, those sound good." she said, but didn't open her eyes.

Digg handed water and two pills over his shoulder so quickly Oliver had to assume he had them at the ready.

He supported her head as she took the pills, holding the cup to her lips as she swallowed. When his thumb caught a small drop that escaped the corner of her mouth he felt her still beneath her. He lowered her back down as she gave him half a smile in return.

"Lance?" she asked

Digg was the one who spoke, "He got picked up. They're holding him for obstruction."

Oliver let out a long exhale as Felicity groaned. "That's not right."

"Don't worry about that now." Oliver cautioned her, knowing it would do no good.

She gritted her teeth and pushed herself up. Oliver's hands came up to help, until she was half sitting, half slumped into the corner of the couch. Her face had gone grey and her breathing was labored until she took a few good deep breaths.

He was out of the chair now, crouched in front of her, one arm draped across her lap as he waited to see if she was okay.

"So, can I go home, or do I have to stay here all night while Digg watches me with that always omniscient look of his?"

Digg let out a huff, "You can go home, but not alone. You need to be woken up every hour or so to make sure you haven't gone into a coma."

Oliver started forward at that, he couldn't handle the idea of her being hurt any worse than she'd already been. "I'll take you home." he said, before he realized what he'd committed himself to.

A bit of color entered her cheeks, "You don't…"

He dropped a hand over hers, "Yes, I do." the conviction he heard even took him by surprise.

Oliver pushed back and avoided the look he knew Digg would be giving him. But when he turned and looked at the man it wasn't there.

"Every hour for the first few hours. If she gets sick, or has any other symptoms you need to get her to a hospital." he instructed, and Oliver felt in a strange way like he was being tested.

"Got it."

"I can drive if you want." Digg offered

"No, I'll take her car, then she'll have it in the morning."

Digg nodded his agreement and Oliver looked back to see her sitting there with half opened eyes, studying him with a look he couldn't decipher.

Lights and computers were being shut down as he leaned over her. "You ready to go?"

She tried to nod but stopped and pushed a hand into her temple with a soft groan of pain. He waited, paused until she reached out her hands and he pulled her gently to her feet.

She wavered almost immediately and if he hadn't wrapped a quick arm about her waist she would have ended up on the floor.

"Can you walk?" he asked, knees already bent in preparation to pick her up.

"I'm okay." she assured him, one hand coming up to lay against his chest. She leaned into him for a moment and then took the majority of her own weight.

Digg passed over her bag which she took with a quiet thanks. She'd stepped away from Oliver, but he made sure to stay close enough to give her support if she needed it.

Keys were pressed into his hand and he looked over to see that Digg had already pulled them from her bag. "Take care of her." he said with a hard look. Oliver didn't quite know how to take it so he settled with giving him a steady look in return.

The stairs seemed to be a challenge, and halfway up he banded an arm about her and half carried her up the rest of the steps. She leaned heavy on the wall as he punched in the code. "Sorry, my head's all spinny all of a sudden." she said

"Come on, all you have to do is make it to the car." he said easily, hoping he wouldn't have to take her to the hospital. He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it.

He held open the door and extended his hand which she took readily. By the time he got her in the passenger seat she was about to collapse.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" he asked as he buckled her in and made his way around to the driver's seat.

She waved her hand dismissively. "No. I'm good."

As she slumped against the door he wondered if he should ignore her. "I'm okay. Just a headache. I promise."

They rode in silence. At a stop light he turned to look at her and was struck with a bolt of terror. She was propped against the window, eyes open, staring ahead and not blinking.

An image of the girls who had been killed flashed through his head. All he could see was her, taken by Mathis and made into one of his dolls left in an alley somewhere for them to find, posed grotesquely and dressed in white.

"Felicity!" her name spilled inelegantly from his lips, as he was unable to keep the fear from his tone.

She came to with a jolt, eyes blinking furiously in an attempt to keep tears from falling over her cheeks. She failed.

A jagged sob escaped her and he saw her turn her head away as she clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound.

The long blare of a horn brought him back to himself and he looked up quickly to see the light had turned green.

With a muffled curse he gunned the car harder than he should of, cursing again when he saw her thrown back and then forward again.

The guilt he'd felt at letting her get taken gnawed at him. They should have been following her better. They should have reacted quicker. She should have never been in danger.

Her attempt to keep her breakdown quiet was unsuccessful and he felt wholly inadequate when he reached over and took her hand in his. It was the only comfort he could give her just then.

Her fingers wrapped around his, the strength somewhat surprising and he dealt with only be able to drive with one hand. He wasn't going to let go.

When he pulled into her parking garage her cries had quieted and her hand was loose in his. He quickly made his way around to her side of the car and opened the door carefully. Her eyes were shut and she seemed to be asleep, but he remembered Digg's warning.

One hand brushed over her cheek and slid to cup behind her ear. "Felicity...wake up." he said as carefully as possible.

Scared blue eyes flew open with a gasp as she sat back, chest heaving looking around frantically.

"Hey, you're safe!" slowly he laid his hand on her wrist and waited for her breathing to return to normal.

When her pulse didn't feel like it was about to pound out of her body he gave her arm a slight tug and moved back to give her space to climb out of the car.

She moved slowly, but seemed a bit steadier, it didn't keep him from leaving a hand on her lower back as they made their way to the elevators.

If she thought it was odd that he had her keys out and was unlocking her door she didn't say anything. The long beep of her alarm system greeted them and all he had to do was give her a questioning look before she told him the code and headed for her bedroom. He punched it in quickly, the light turning from red to green.

It felt like he'd waited for hours for her to emerge and he was about to push through the door when it opened. She wore leggings and what looked suspiciously like one of his pullovers. It hung loosely off her small frame, one shoulder exposed and falling to mid thigh. A swell of something primal and possessive rose in him and he found himself at her side in two long strides.

She looked down in surprise to see his fingers lightly holding the edge of the sleeve, a flush crept up her neck as if she hadn't thought he would notice. Her chin lifted as she met his eyes, "It gets cold in the lair sometimes. And don't think you're getting it back." her boldness surprised him, as did the length of her sentence. It was the longest she'd made since he'd heard her fearful ramblings as she'd walked out of the last store.

His lips turned up at the corners, "You can keep it. Looks better on you anyways."

He half expected her to blush again, but instead her hand rose to her temple with a long low groan.

"Come on, you need rest." he said decisively, turning her around and crowding behind her to make her head back the way she'd come. She gave him no resistance.

Without thinking about whether he was crossing any lines he pulled the covers back on her bed his hands unable to stop touching her as he guided her down to the mattress. Her eyes shut immediately, making no move to pull the duvet up so he did it for her. As he smoothed the pale blue fabric over her shoulder he pulled hair out of her face and let his palm rest lightly over her injury feeling the heat from the spot but noting the swelling hadn't gotten worse.

She hummed something in the back of her throat and it sent a shock through him, so unexpected and so strong he snatched his hand back like he'd been caught.

He noted the time as he stole from the room, leaving the door cracked behind him. The part of this he hadn't thought through was being left alone with his thoughts as he waited to wake her.

The first hour he just spent pacing, his body still too amped up on everything that had gone down. He relived the night over and over again, trying to find places where he could have done things differently and kept her safe.

When he went to check on her she hadn't moved. He shook her shoulder gently, hating to take her from any rest she could get but knowing he had to make sure she was okay.

She blinked open sleepy eyes and looked at him in confusion at first, "Oliver…" she mumbled.

"Sorry, just had to make sure you'd wake up."

She rolled to her back, letting out a soft sigh as she fell back asleep.

It took effort to make himself walk out of the room again. Almost another hour of pacing passed when he heard soft cries coming from her. He raced in to find her head thrashing and face contorted from the nightmare she was obviously having.

He didn't think as he sank on the bed near her hip, both hands taking hold of her head to keep her from hurting herself.

"Felicity! You're safe, wake up!" his thumbs coasted over her cheekbones as he continued to say anything he could think of that would settle her down.

Her eyes flew open and she looked at him with such stark terror it made his heart seize. She scrambled backwards until she hit the unforgiving wood of her headboard, arms coming out to push him away.

He saw the moment she recognized him. Relief flooded her face and instead of pushing him away, she was reaching for him. He didn't deny her, his arms banded around her back and pulled her flush against his chest. Nails dug sharply into him as she scrabbled to hold him tighter. Her sobs shook them both and all he could do was hang on to her as she broke, the anger and guilt gnawing away at him from the inside.

Making a decision he'd later question he stood up long enough to turn around, still holding her and settled against the bed. Her hands fell to clutch the front of his shirt as her cries gradually lessened.

The tension seeped out of her, until he could feel her soft, even breaths brushing against his neck.

He sat up the rest of the night, waking her when necessary, but never letting go. Every whimper she let out, or twist of her face as she relived the horror of that night made him that much more sure that he'd never let something like that happen again.


	8. Chapter 8-2x05

**A/N: An end of the episode tag for 2x05. **

Felicity's heels clicked softly on the metal stairs. She was getting better at being quieter, but the guys were always going to have an advantage over her. She'd been halfway home when she'd remembered the tablet she needed for work the next morning was still in the lair, and backtracking then versus losing an extra half an hour of sleep in the morning won out.

She'd heard Oliver's low tones when she'd opened the door and was turning the first landing when she could see them. Both of them turned as she approached and the two glasses and bottle of vodka between them as well as the stony expression on Digg's face let her know she'd interrupted something.

She gave them a sheepish smile and held her hands up in front of her as she headed for her desk, "Don't mind me. Just forgot...this" she said, sweeping the tablet up with a quick grab. Eyes flicked over the scans she'd left running. One made her quirk her eyebrow and she shoved the tablet under her arm as she tapped out a few quick commands. Which led to her leaning over to reach the far keyboard when she noticed an upgrade alert had popped up on their security system.

It wasn't until a shadow fell over her and Oliver cleared his throat only inches from her side that she slowly looked up. "Oops." she said with small grin, "I got...a little carried away there. Sorry. I'll um...I'll let you boys get back to your bonding time."

She hadn't meant for her words to sound jealous or hurt. In fact until she'd said them she hadn't even had the thought but as she heard herself she realized she was a bit upset.

Her eyes scanned the room and she saw the open crate. The one he'd brought back with him. The one she and Diggle never touched.

She'd obviously walked in on something important and the pang that cut through her let her know it hurt he'd waited until she'd left.

Digg wasn't looking at her, his glass forgotten at his side and she could only imagine that Oliver had been opening up about his five years away.

His brows were knitted together and she saw him about to speak, which was the last thing she wanted right then.

"Really, I've got to go. I double parked one of the valets and...they'll get grumpy. See you tomorrow." it came out in a rush and she cursed her inability to sound unaffected.

"Felicity, wait." Oliver said as she turned and she hated that tears actually pricked her eyes.

"Oliver, it's fine." she told him, blinking rapidly until she knew she could look at him again. She forced a bright smile on her face and tried to not let it waver as he gave her that concerned look that always made her stomach flip.

Her hand flashed out before she knew what she was doing and took the glass from him, knocking it back in one go. The burn was actually welcomed and she only coughed once before she handed it back to him. "Good stuff."

She'd made it as far as the bottom step when he stopped her with a hand to her elbow.

"Hey, I wasn't...keeping you out." he said softly, and she could hear the regret in his voice.

"It's fine. I told you. You guys need your time. I get it. I mean you train and fight together and there are probably times when you don't want a girl in your clubhouse. Something to do with being soldiers and brothers in arms and all of that, and I don't have a membership card. Really, I get it." her gaze was resolutely fixed on anywhere but him,

"It's not that." he said gruffly, two fingers rubbing across his forehead as he sighed, "Don't think I don't appreciate what you do for me."

A swell of pride rose within her and she hoped he thought the flush in her cheeks was from the vodka. "This place would fall apart without me." she said cheekily and got a quick upturn of his lips at that.

"It would." he agreed, and then his expression darkened. "But...there are things," she could see the growing frustration at his inability to get his words out. His eyes shut tight for a moment before he continued. "You heard what Sara said. There are parts of my past that are so dark...so broken and damaged...I don't want you touched by that." his tone was almost bitter and it tore at her heart to see him like that.

She knew he carried secrets and burdens she couldn't even begin to comprehend. But what he kept failing to understand was that she didn't judge him for his past. She accepted all of him because it had made the man who stood before her today.

She could be patient. He'd come around eventually. The changes had already begun. And suddenly she was no longer jealous he'd chosen to speak to Digg instead of her, regardless of his reason. He'd chosen to speak. It was a step.

Carefully she laid her hand over his where it rested on the handrail, "You know how you fix the dark places, Oliver?" she asked gently. When he didn't answer she wrapped her fingers tight around his and squeezed. "You let the light in."

Her hand slid from his and she made her way slowly up the stairs. When she turned on the landing he was frozen in place, with a look on his face like he'd learned a secret he didn't quite understand.

Just as she moved to continue up the rest of the stairwell his head swiveled to her, and she saw something in his eyes she'd never seen before. She thought maybe it was hope.


	9. Chapter 9-2x06 'You deserve better

**A/N: Had a need to work this possible scene out after the dialogue tease was released. Spoilers for 2x06 **

The twelve hour flight where they were limited in what they could say and how they could interact had taken it's toll on all of them, but possibly Oliver the most. Ever since Digg had gotten the new intel on Deadshot Oliver had been right there, offering any resources and any help he could.

Felicity knew what it was about. He was trying to absolve his guilt from how it had gone down last time. Digg knew it too and he was going to let Oliver do what he needed to do. So when they were suddenly filing flight plans for an impromptu business trip to Moscow with no actual itinerary neither of them said a word. Digg called the private airstrip where the Queen's kept the Lears and Felicity did her best to clear Oliver's business calendar.

No one was expecting Isabel Rochev to be waiting on the tarmac when they arrived. Felicity only needed to take one look at the stubborn set of the woman's chin to know there was nothing Oliver would be able to say to convince her not to come along.

Felicity and Digg were expected to sit apart from Oliver and Isabel like the good little worker bees they were. She was sure to pin Oliver with a withering glare as she passed. He gave her an apologetic grimace that she chose to ignore.

Digg looked like a caged tiger. She'd never seen him so antsy. Being trapped in a small plane when they couldn't spend their time planning for when they got there had him on edge. She was really the only one who could do anything in the air so she did what she did best.

Hacking the A.R.G.U.S mainframe hadn't been easy but it had given her a wealth of information and she went ahead and did some unauthorized searches on the few Bratva contacts she'd heard Oliver mention in the past.

Felicity sat in the very back, facing the rest of the plane to ensure Isabel wouldn't catch her by surprise. She'd caught Oliver looking her direction a few times and the irritation she'd felt earlier slipped away as she watched that certain muscle in his jaw ticked as he was forced into conversation with Isabel.

Try as she might she couldn't help but overhear most of their talk. There was something different about Isabel this time and she couldn't quite figure it out until she heard the woman laugh. Felicity jerked upright, her tablet almost falling off her lap and causing Digg to look at her in concern when she realized what it was.

Isabel was trying to seduce Oliver.

It was plain as day now that she saw it. When she flicked her eyes to him there was a change in him, some sort of resigned acceptance almost and it caused her gut to twist.

For hours, across continents and oceans and more time zones than she could count she stewed over what she was witnessing. He'd been surprisingly focused since he'd been back. Between work at QC and being the Arrow there hadn't been much time for anything else; for anyone else. A sudden attention to Isabel of all people was enough to catch her attention.

The work on her tablet basically came to a halt as she spent her time listening and observing. She was trying to be covert but both he and Digg caught her more than once. She owned it though, merely adjusted her glasses and purposely looked back at her dark screen before starting it all over again.

When they finally landed she had to tramp down the surge of...something she couldn't quite identify that was working it's way out of her chest as she watched Oliver help Isabel into her coat. It wasn't jealousy. It was sadness she realized as he gave the other woman one of his easy, charming smiles that didn't reach his eyes.

Digg had already exited the plane and Oliver was right behind Isabel when Felicity decided she had to say something.

"Mr. Queen, can I see you for a moment." she used her best professional voice and gave Isabel a tight smile. The woman's eyes cut over her and she had a feeling she knew more than she was letting on.

Oliver waited as Isabel walked down the steps and then came back towards where Felicity was standing. He waited expectantly and she took a deep breath before she spoke.

"You deserve better than her." her eyes were locked on his and she couldn't help the hand that came out to lay along his sleeve.

She'd caught him by surprise. He'd clearly been expecting her to tell him something about Deadshot or the Bratva. Emotions flicked across his face starting with confusion and ending with a look of self-disgust that had her sucking in a breath with a hand halfway to his face before she stopped herself.

His brows drew together as he let out a long breath. She watched as he opened his mouth ready to protest what she'd said and then she saw as he gave in to what he felt was his penance.

"I don't think I do." it was the heavy weary voice he used that made tears prick her eyes.

Her fingers dug into the fine fabric of his overcoat and she wished she could make him see the person she saw when she looked at him.

His voice dropped and his eyes lowered to where her hand rested on his arm, "I can't...I can't be with anyone right now that matters to me. I think last year taught me that. But right now I need you to trust me."

The impact of his words and his choice of words had her stomach flipping and she wasn't sure why.

When he lifted clouded blue eyes to hers she knew there was more to his interaction with Isabel than she'd noticed at first glance.

"I do trust you. Just...be careful." her voice was throatier that she intended and a brief flash of something she couldn't recognize crossed his face.

He gave her a stiff nod and turned to exit the plane. Before he reached the steps she called out, "But I am right, Oliver. You deserve better. And one day you'll understand that."

He held her gaze until she began to feel warm and self-consciously moved her attention to the phone in her hand.

When she made her way to the stairs his hand was already stretched back to help her down, and when she slid her fingers into his he squeezed them tight once. And she knew he was saying thank you.


	10. Chapter 10-2x06-future continuation

**A/N: This is a follow up to the previous chapter. Something I don't typically do with drabbles, but a bookend was requested and once it got stuck in my head, required. Set a couple of years in the future. Spoilers for 2x06**

Oliver stood on the upper balcony of the mansion, hands braced on the mahogany banister as he looked at the party that moved below him. Up there he was separate from it all. Even though he'd spent the better part of his life at events just like this it didn't make it any easier, especially when he just needed a few minutes to clear his head.

It had been two years since he'd taken over as CEO of Queen Consolidated and he'd attended more of these functions under that moniker than he could have ever imagined. The stigma of the Glades was finally falling away and the company was rebounding. He thought maybe he had played a small part in that transformation.

He didn't always know what triggered his need to get away. It didn't happen all the time and he'd long since tried to make sense of his often times touchy psyche. Regardless of how much control and willpower he had sometimes things broke through.

It had only taken one meeting of the eyes across the room for Felicity to know he needed an escape. She'd smoothly stepped in and linked her arm through the investor who had been talking his ear off. The man had been more than happy to be escorted to the dance floor by Felicity and Oliver made his getaway.

Now he stood above and found he couldn't drag his eyes from her. Her bright yellow gown made her stand out, not that he wouldn't be able to pick her out of a crowd blindfolded if necessary. She had the ability to be everywhere at once and make the person she was talking to believe that they had her complete and total attention.

She flitted from group to group, always making sure to talk to the ones who they were trying to woo or needed a bit of coaxing. She also dealt with what looked like it could have been a major disaster with the catering and removed Hugh Sorenson's hand from her ass with such diplomatic grace the U.N should take note.

As she made her way from the dance floor her eyes found his like she'd felt his gaze. It was a striking moment of clarity that took his breath away. His hands gripped the banister as most of the feeling left his limbs.

He was so caught in his own head he missed the way her brow had furrowed or how quick she headed for the stairs.

When her hand landed on his arm he actually startled. Her soft voice filled with concern made it's way through to him. The worried look turned to confusion as he turned to her, hands falling to her waist as he looked down at her like he'd never seen her before.

She gasped as his hand lifted and traced gently over her cheekbone before cupping behind her ear. "How could I have been so stupid?" he asked, shaking his head in disbelief at his own blindness.

Her eyes went wide and then she gave him a soft, secret smile. "Finally figured it out? I've been waiting forever it seems."

"But...you've…" he protested, not understanding how he could have not seen this before,

The laugh she let out filled him with light and he felt himself drawing closer to her, "I've been right here in front of you for three years? Yeah, I have." there was no admonition or bitterness in her voice,

He struggled for words and finally she took pity on him. Her hands came up to straighten his bow tie and then lay on his lapels although they weren't still. Fingers traced along the edge where it fell off to crisp white shirt, and there he could feel the heat of her touch through the thinner fabric.

"You weren't ready." she said with a small shrug, "And you were worth waiting for."

It was all so easy. She made sense in a way that nothing else in his life ever had.

"I'm sorry it took me so…" she cut him off with a finger across his lips,

"I'm not. It was what needed to happen. If something had happened too soon...I don't think we'd be here right now." the surety with which she spoke strengthened something inside him and any doubts that lingered were purged immediately.

Her hand fell from his lips and trailed across his jaw, nails scraping through his stubble causing him to pull her flush against him. She bit her lip and gave him a coy smile over the top of her glasses, "I'm going to do that a lot now that I can."

Unable to wait any longer he used the hand he had behind her neck to tilt her head to the side as he slanted his mouth over hers.

He'd kissed her before, eight months earlier during a mission when they'd needed a cover, but he'd been more concerned about being caught than enjoying the moment.

He didn't have to worry about being caught this time.

Tiny whimpers came from the back of her throat as he traced her lips with his tongue. She tasted like champagne and when her tongue came out to tangle with his the heat within him spread outwards, threatening to consume him.

Her fingers carded through his hair and over the back of his neck, nails leaving trails of electricity wherever they scraped.

When he pulled back it took a beat before her eyes opened. She looked slightly drunk and a primal surge of possessiveness made him growl and pull her even closer.

She smiled dopily up at him before raising on her toes so she could wrap her arms around his neck. He returned the gesture and there was something so very Felicity about her hugging him just then that he couldn't help the broad grin that cracked his face.

"If you take this long to ask me to marry you I'll shoot you with one of your own arrows." she mumbled into his neck and he let out a real genuine laugh.

He tugged her further into the shadows where they couldn't see or be seen from the floor below and took her hand in his, the other wrapped solidly around her waist as they began to dance.

She tucked her head under his as they moved slowly to the music that flowed up from beneath them. He still felt a bit stunned, like he'd been hit hard and hadn't quite gotten his equilibrium back.

When she made a small half laugh and shook her head lightly he pulled back so he could see her. "What?"

"I was just remembering something."

"What?" he prodded,

She leaned back in his arms so she could see him, "You remember that trip we took to Moscow..two years ago or so?" when he nodded she continued, "Do you remember me telling you one day you'd deserve better than a woman like Isabel Rochev. That one day you'd understand?"

The memory was vague but he could recall the sincerity in her voice and the way her big blue had beseeched him to believe her.

"I think you understand." she said, her voice cracking with emotion

He kissed her again, not pulling back until they both needed air. "I understand. Although...I'm not sure I'll ever deserve you." at her immediate protest he captured her lips again to stop her from talking. It was a tactic he was looking forward to exploring further in the future. "Like I said, I'm not sure I'll ever deserve you, but I'm willing to try."

It was her turn to surprise him as she slid her hands under his jacket and moved in so close he could feel all of her. The heat from her palms made him push into her as she slowly pressed small kisses along his neck.

A throat clearing behind them finally made her step back and they turned to see Roy looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Um, sorry, boss." he tapped his ear once and they both knew they were needed for business that was not QC related. Roy had been on comms duty that night which had been a nice change of pace.

Oliver nodded, "Head to the lair, I'll be there soon." he ordered and his partner nodded once. Felicity was already pulling away to head after him but he caught her wrist and pulled her back into his chest. The easy smile that lifted her mouth was enough to make him wish they could stay there forever.

"Go, I'll close the party down and join you when I can, Roy can handle the comms until I get there unless you need him." she said, slipping into her other role with such ease it amazed him.

He gave a slow shake of his head, "I still don't know how I missed this."

"You figured it out, like I knew you would." she said and kissed him softly. "Now go, be a hero."

He didn't leave until he watched her descend the staircase and slip back into the crowd like she hadn't been missing. As he hurried down the back staircase Digg was waiting at the bottom with a barely contained shit eating grin.

"I suppose you knew this too?" Oliver said drolly as they made their way out the back to where the car already waited.

"I knew before either of you." he replied in a smug tone.

Just before the door shut behind him, Digg leaned in slightly, "I beat your sister out in the pool by two months."

An exasperated sigh left him as he tugged the bow tie loose and dropped it along with his cufflinks into the center console. If he lost another pair Felicity was going to kill him.


End file.
